


Romance Novels

by protectnevillelongbottom



Series: Assorted Works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, not really smut, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom





	Romance Novels

Draco jumped when something fell in his lap. He marked the place in his book with his fingers and, looking down to see Harry’s head resting on his thighs, let his free hand find the tangle of black hair. Harry’s lips curled into a satisfied smile and he sighed in relief. 

“Bad day?” Draco murmured, taking a second to pull off the glasses perched on Harry’s nose before returning his fingers to the unruly hair.

Harry shook his head. “Not bad,” he breathed, “just long.” The blond nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a long while, Draco’s attention turning back to his book and his fingers still running through Harry’s hair. Harry’s eyes had closed and Draco suspected he’d be falling into a light sleep any second. Draco turned a page.

Suddenly, Harry snorted. Draco moved his book so he could see Harry’s fave. The green eyes were alight with amusement and he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

“’Seduce Me At Sunrise’? Wow. When did you start reading cheesy romance novels?” Harry teased, reaching a hand up to prod Draco in the chest.

Flushing, Draco closed the book and set it on the side table. “For your information, I’m reading it ironically,” he muttered in a matter-of-face tone.

Harry laughed. “Is that so? So you don’t want me to sweep you off your feet?”

Draco scoffed. “Well–”

“Don’t want to snog in the moonlight?”

“Certainly n–”

“Have sex on the sun-soaked sand of a private beach?”

“The sand–”

“Have a passionate affair in dark corridors?” Harry sat up, grinning, and grabbed the book off the table. He flipped to a random page. Draco tried to pry it out of his hands, but gave up after a moment’s struggle with a sigh. He leaned back into the couch. Harry straddled his waist, eyes scanning the pages of the book. 

Leaning forward and ghosting his breath over Draco’s cheek, Harry read, “’Each strike of his breath on her cheek was a shock of heat.’” Harry’s nose traced Draco’s stubble-covered jaw as he read over the blond’s shoulder. 

“’His arms went around her,’” Harry started, letting his free arm curl around the nape of Draco’s neck, “’wrapping her in his vast strength, holding her against the hardness of his body.’” He jerked Draco forward, pressing their chests together. “Mm, it’s a little bit unrealistic. You might have to imagine I have the eight-pack.”

Draco laughed, hands finding their way to Harry’s hips. “You’ll have to imagine that I have size double-D breasts. I guess we’ll both make sacrifices.”

“Hm,” Harry hummed, pressing a light kiss against Draco’s jaw. “’And then everything ignited, and they were both lost in a furor of need.’ All that from a kiss? I want what he’s having.” 

Scoffing, Draco slid a hand onto the back of Harry’s head, fingers pulling the hair tight. He pressed his lips against the brunette’s, hauling him in closer at the first touch of soft skin. Draco tried to put everything he was feeling into the kiss. Love, admiration, fondness, exhilaration, and exasperation alike.

Harry pulled back a few moments later, lips red and glistening. “I don’t know if that was a furor,” he panted, giving Draco a knowing smile. “Hell, I don’t think that was even a hubbub. No brouhaha, foofaraw.”

“You need to stop reading the dictionary,” Draco mumbled, burying his face in Harry’s neck and planting a few kisses there.

“But it helps me sleep,” Harry whined. His head tilted back and he adjusted the arm around Draco so he could continue reading. “’She felt the touch of his tongue. Opening to him, she drew him deeper, hesitantly using her own tongue in a slide of silk-on-silk…’ Merlin, keep doing that.” Harry paused, eyes closing briefly as he felt the soft sucking of Draco’s lips on his neck, the light scraping of teeth. His free hand curled in Draco’s hair and tugged.

“Um,” he continued when Draco slowed down the assault on his neck. “’A new weakness flooded her, her senses starving for his hands and mouth and b-body…’ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, “’his powerful– powerful weight over and between and inside h–.’” Draco’s lips had pressed against Harry’s again with a renewed fervor.

The book dropped off the back of the couch and Harry’s newly freed hand grasped the back of Draco’s shirt, holding on tightly.

_~~(Book excerpts from Lisa Kleypas’ Seduce Me At Sunrise 2008)~~ _


End file.
